Kimi no tame nara
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Sharing every moment, supporting each other. In this situation, what is born? Friendship? Companionship? Rivalry? Or maybe ... Love? Yes, the story tells how a person can fall in love, even if it is different from normal.  Couples: ElesisxLire


- Ronan: So that's it - looking at the lifeless body of the fallen Black Amon.  
>- Arme: Yes, it seems that need to travel to this new continent ... - nudging the body of Amon Black with his staff - Ah, I found!<br>It Arme removes a rock of purple color of the body of the enemy. Appeared to have a magical power.  
>- Ryan: This is the portal?<br>- Arme: I think so - looking intently at the stone - I feel a strong spell.  
>- Ronan: You can activate?<br>- Arme: If you give me some time, probably - it give a yawn - but I'm so tired ~ ...  
>- Ryan: Yeah, this battle is over with us.<br>- Ronan: Too ... - depositing his shield on the ground - better to rest upon. Tomorrow we will travel on this new continent.  
>- Arm and Ryan: Right!<br>- Ronan: So ... - looking for the rest of the group - oh, are there.

The rest of the group was broken on a tall building. They were contemplating a handful of land floating away could see.  
>- Sieghart: Wow, floating lands. If you fall from there what happens? - With a tone so serious - First you will fall in the water, will float to survive day after day ...<br>- Elesis: Is there anything to say!  
>- Lire: Oh well ... who would drop out?<br>- Sieghart: Yeah, I guess until I die ...  
>The Jin who was quiet until then, said:<br>- Jin: Err ... I've gone down there ... - A little awkwardly and looking to the side.  
>Elesis, and Sieghart Lire:! - All amazed and looking at the Jin - You fell down!<br>- Jin: Yes ..

- Elesis: So you've been there?  
>- Jin: I was at the time of my training to enter the Order of Knights of silver.<br>- Lire: Oh yes, you told us.  
>- Elesis: How it's there? -curious.<br>- Jin: Frankly - swallowing hard - that was a strange place, the enemies were very strong and different from what we faced so far. However, it was ideal for my training.  
>- Sieghart: But did that to fall out?<br>- Jin: ... I saved a girl with pink hair of an enemy attack ...  
>- Elesis: who?<br>- Jin: Amy ... if she is alive must be beautiful ... - looking for the floating ground - ah ... how he saw it again ...  
>Jin went into a state of melancholy feeling mixed with passion. The problem which emanated an aura and left the rest of the staff uncomfortable.<br>- Elesis: Er ...  
>- Sieghart: Well ..<br>- Lire: ...

Jin realized that people were embarrassed because of him.  
>- Jin: So, uh .. Anyway ... - back to its normal state - where I stopped?<br>- Lire: What had saved Amy ...  
>- Jin: Oh yes, of course, thank you - picking up the conversation - Soon I took her to a safe place, along with the rest of the people who survived.<br>- Jin: I was beside her to improve from injuries. Then after I made sure she was good, I left that place. And so was this.  
>- Sieghart: Oh yeah, just have a problem - looking for the Jin - did not explain how you fell from there.<br>- Jin: I have not spoken? - sly-faced.  
>- Elesis and Lire: No.<p>

- Sieghart: Alright buddy - hugging the Jin friendly with joker face - you can not cheat "Legend", then spit.  
>- Jin: ... ... . - Reluctantly.<br>- Elesis: What? I did not hear .  
>- Lire: I did not hear too.<br>- Sieghart: Speak right buddy.  
>- Jin: ... She came running to hug me, tripped and pushed me very close. As I was near the border, I fell! ! - Ashamed – Satisfied!<p>

All were silent and staring at the Jin was a silence.  
>- Elesis and Lire: ... - do not know what to say<br>- Sieghart: ... pif. Hushaushauhsauh - it did not obtain to hold the laugh - Okay, I admit that I not had that experience in this lifetime. HEOwhoehwoehw.  
>- Jin: Stop laughing! STOP LAUGHING! - holding the neck of the Sieg.<br>- Sieghart: Easy, easy ... Heowheohwoeehwo - Laughing more.  
>- Elesis: Um. - seeing that scene - what do you think Lire? Sieg die laughing before or the Jin kill him?<br>- Lire: I think the first option, but will not give time - looking down the building - here comes the rest of the group.

- Ronan: Guys, let rest for today - speaking loudly to hear.  
>- Elesis: Understood - responding aloud.<br>- Arme: Hey, where's the Lass? - looking around.  
>- Ronan: I had asked him to go check if there were no more enemies around. Speaking about it ...<br>Lass appears on a stone.  
>- Lass: There's nobody around, or an enemy - with his usual voice.<br>- Ronan: Great - looking to Lass - decided to rest for today and tomorrow to continue the new continent.  
>Right now Elesis, Lire, Sieghart (still laughing) and Jin got out of the building and had joined to the remain.<br>- Lass: Then I suggest we passed the night in a tavern near here that I found during the patrol. She is in a state sufficient for the night.  
>- Ronan: Right then - taking the lead group - C'mon guys.<p>

One soon walked until the place and met the tavern there. It was possible to perceive that it was of two floors. For guilt of the actual damages to the building and for the landscape in ruins around, had no beauty. If it was before all this happened, maybe it had been beautiful.

The group entered the tavern. The inside was a little nicer than the outside. The main hall, weigh a few upturned tables, frames lying on the ground and some points of the broken wall. On the first floor had a kitchen and a storage of food, which luckily still had some things in good condition. In the second floor (discovered by Arme and Jin) had rooms with beds to sleep. And there was also an access to the terrace at the end of the corridor.

Soon more determined. After to bring four beds of as walking for the main hall, they had decided dining. With the ingredients of the deposit, Lire and Ryan had prepared a typical elf food , the base of vegetables and bread . The table of the dinner until was livened up of certain form. Jin was the center of attractions. Counting what they could finds in the new continent and informing of the danger. All had heard, without demonstrating fear, at least not external…

Sometime at night. Lire wakes from his sleep . After the dinner,After dinner, the three had climbed the ladder to sleep in the room and boys on the first floor. All were tired after the battle against the Black Amon.. But the Lire, for some reason, could not sleep well . He thought that, maybe a little night air would change that, then it decided to go up for the terrace. As the room was half dark, she could only see glimpses of the Arme sleeping happily.

Of the stairs that gave access to the terrace, the Lire felt the air cold of the night entering. It was cozy. He climbed the ladder and saw the starry sky. It seemed that somebody already was there. A little dark, but possible to see, was the girl of hair of red color. It seemed that it was leaned over on the railing of the terrace having contemplated the full sky of stars.

- Lire: Elesis? - called the elf.  
>- Elesis: Yes - answered the girl with red hair, but without turning to Lire.<br>- Lire: What are you doing here at this hour? - joined them, right next to her in the railing.  
>- Elesis: I could not get to sleep - looking for Lire - and you?<br>- \lire: me too - responded.  
>Both were silent for a brief period.<br>- Elesis: The starry sky is pretty today - looking for that huge sky.

- Lire: Maybe some reward from the gods made by our recent - also looking at the sky.  
>- Elesis: Gods right? - with dreamy tone - Will they have mercy when I die?<br>- Lire: Elesis do not like you! - looking for the girl a little surprise.  
>- Elesis: Haha - a little laugh - it is, I think so.<br>- Lire: But why suddenly?  
>- Elesis: I do not know,maybe fear of the new continent?<p>

- Lire: You scared? - a low laugh, not debauchery.  
>- Elesis: Well .. - Continuing to look at the sky - I also have fear.<p>

- Lire: But you never demonstrated this before! - what it was truth. She was always strong and determined.

- Elesis: Do not have shown before not think I'm weak

- Lire: Really? - surprise - but why tell it to me?

- Elesis: I thought that after we spent all that time together, thought I could talk openly with you. - looking for Lire - is that I thought wrong?

- Lire: No, you're not wrong - happy for being reliable of the Elesis but why not the Arme or the other?

- Elesis: Arme, it is a good companion, despite disagreements at the beginning of the journey. Not that I dislike her, but I do not feel comfortable - look back at the sky - the others like them as they are, but still do not feel at ease. I can not explain ...

- Lire: So only with me that you feel comfortable?

- Elesis: Yes I think it's because you are calm. You are now an indispensable person for me.

Lire was really happy. Old Lire did not like very human them. When he was ordered to join the army, it would never imagine that they would go to simpatizar with, or better, to make some friendship with some of them. The feeling of anger to the human beings had disappeared and in the place of it, compassion. And now Elesis saying that she was an indispensable person, became this feeling more bigger.

- Elesis: What? - looking for Lire.  
>- Lire: You're also an indispensable person for me.<br>- Elesis: You say this because I just say? - in joke tone.  
>- Lire: Of course not! - responding, but knowing it was a joke - you determination and you friendship has always been a point of support for did not have told you before why it did not want to bother.<p>

- Elesis: Who would think ... huh? - after that, the two turn to look at the sky.

Elesis in turn, was also happy. When he met the Lire and Arme soon as he entered the Grand Chase, had their doubts about the two if they could withstand the journey. Mere mistake, both showed themselves so adept that sometimes wondered if she herself does not disturb the two. Soon won their friendship, but dont knew he deserved for it. Now, with these words of Lire, was sure.

Passing around a few minutes. Lire told Elesis would go back to sleep.  
>- Elesis: Okay - thought quickly - Lire know, what I said just now ... - beforefinish speaking.<br>- Lire: Do not worry - smiling - I will not tell anyone about your "fear".  
>- Elesis: Oh, thank you - a little relieved and blushing.<br>- Lire: Since you feel that way, let's make a promise?  
>- They: Promise?<p>

- Lire: Yes - smiling - when you will be in danger, I will go to save it you. I think that it diminishes you fear a little.

- Elesis: ... - was silent.  
>- Lire: Elesis?<br>- Elesis: ... so not fair right? - turning to face the other side - so when you're in danger, I promise I will go to save you.  
>Lire understand why they turned her face, so I did not want to question.<p>

- Lire: That's right! It will be our promise.  
>- Elesis: Yes.<p>

- Elesis: Well, I'm going to sleep - turning and heading for the stairs - Good night.  
>- They: Good night.<p>

Amid the dark night, in the face of Elesis ran a tear of happiness...


End file.
